


Delicious Torment

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of disconnected drabbles with different pairings mostly from prompts on tumblr. Set as complete, but it will be updated as I get more prompts. Characters: SaboAce, ShanksBenn, Frobin, SanjiLaw, LawLu, Kohza/Vivi, ASL(brotherly), Usopp/Kaya. Most are rated T, and I'll warn inside if it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lollesblog (Smally) who requested AceSabo. It was supposed to be a drabble. I don't really know what happened, since I really had no idea what to write for a Pretend couple! AU... Hope you like it anyway! (finally uploaded to AO3)

Sabo burst into the apartment Ace and Luffy shared, fuming.

“I can’t believe they-- How could they just...? Argh! I mean, really. Why--” Ace ignored Sabo’s unintelligible rant, knowing his brother would soon calm himself down enough to actually explain what his crazy parents had done this time. They’d known each other for most of their lives, and at least once a month Sabo got so frustrated with his elitist parents he worked himself into a rage like this and had to let off some steam.

Ace studied Sabo as he moved onto the mumbling stage of his temper tantrum. He seemed unusually upset this time, so Ace got up to go make tea, leaving the still-muttering man on the couch. Tea was good for situations like this, right? Ace grimaced. He wished Luffy were home, instead of out with his friends. The idiot might not be able to make tea, but he could instantly cheer up Sabo without even trying. Ace sighed. Luffy was so much better at these sorts of things.

By the time Ace brought the tea back to the living room (and snacks because what good was tea without snacks?), Sabo had apparently run out of steam and was now flopped face down on the couch, unmoving. He didn’t even stir as Ace tried to ease down the overly full tray and succeeded only in spilling the cookies all over the table. He piled the cookies back on the plate, since Sabo clearly wasn’t in the mood to fuss over niceties, and glared down at the tea. What good was it, if Sabo wouldn’t even sit up and notice it?    

Ace cleared his throat pointedly, but received only the barest twitch in acknowledgement. He huffed in annoyance.

“Sit up, drink the damn tea and feel better already!” Sabo chuckled weakly and sat up with a groan. At Ace’s glare, he laughed for real and picked up his tea cup, sipping slowly. He did seem better. Maybe the tea thing really worked.

“What happened this time?” Instantly, Sabo’s face fell once more. Ace hurriedly poured him more tea, before examining his brother once again. The tea must really work because he looked almost amused despite his generally depressed air.

Sabo sighed and set the tea cup down.

“They want me to get married.” Ace spit out his own tea.

“But you’re only 18!” Sabo grimaced.

“It’s to a girl whose family runs our business’s biggest competitor. It has nothing to do with me or her. She’s almost seven years older than us, I think. I’ve never met her.”

“What are you going to do?” Ace asked, setting down his tea cup in favor of a cookie, which at least wouldn’t get him wet if he was in for more surprises. He glared down at the tea accusingly.

“I told them there was no way I could do that, and they ignored my reasons like always. ‘Why can’t you be more like Stelly, Sabo.’ and ‘Think of the good of the family!’” Sabo mimicked his parents in a grating tone.  He sighed and took another sip of tea. The silence stretched as Ace hurriedly poured more tea, though Sabo’s cup was not even half empty.

Sabo sighed.

“So I panicked and told them I was already in love with someone. They said they’d judge their suitability at a dinner party tonight. And if I made it up, I’d have to agree to the match.” Ace blinked at him.

“So who are you going to bring? They’ll reject anyone you bring anyway.”

“But at least I won’t have to agree to get married tonight! The short term is what concerns me right now.”

“You should just move out. You turned 18 last month. You’ve always talked about wanting to be free.”

“Well, we’re not all you! Moving out on your 18th birthday and getting partial custody of your little brother just after is not normal! It isn’t easy.” He glared at Ace. “I’m never going to be able to afford college without them.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. But we could figure it out. You’re really smart; I bet you could get a scholarship. You really should consider it.” Ace held up his hands, trying to placate Sabo. He looked at Sabo’s still full cup of tea.

“Do you want some more tea?” Sabo blinked at him, then burst out laughing hysterically. By the time he finally calmed himself down, Ace was pouting.

“Sorry, sorry.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “I know I told you tea was good when comforting people, but  there are limits to its effectiveness, you know.” Sabo smiled at him. “And sorry for that outburst. I know you’re just trying to help. I really admire what you do to make sure you’re independent of Garp. Even if your job is not exactly legal.” Ace grinned at that, unrepentant.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ace brushed off his apology. “For now though, you need to find a date. It doesn’t really matter who if it is just for the short term. You can figure out how to talk to your parents later.” Ace was sure nothing would change unless Sabo left that horrible household, but there was nothing he could do until his sworn brother was ready.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I know many people outside of their set besides you and Luffy... So who...” He stared down at the table, tapping his fingers against the polished wood. All of the sudden he looked back up at Ace consideringly. For some reason Ace was suddenly nervous.

“It won’t matter, right? I’m already in trouble. Just something to delay them.” Sabo muttered to himself. Ace was definitely not liking where this was going. Perhaps he should--

“Do you have a suit?”

oOo

The only reason Ace had agreed to put up with such a stupid plan was because he had been hoping Sabo’s parents would just disown him on the spot for bringing home a man to their ridiculous dinner party. Unfortunately, they seemed to think it was a grand joke and were treating Sabo like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. They mostly ignored Ace but made constant disparaging remarks about him like he wasn’t in the room. The girl Sabo was supposed to marry and her parents were there as well, seemingly taking equal amusement in Sabo’s  “little act of rebellion”.

Strangely, it was Sabo who snapped first. Ace really couldn’t care less what these pretentious  jerks thought of him.

“Would you just stop? Is this really how you’re going to treat someone I love?” His fingers clutched at the perfectly white linen tablecloth. Ace had never seen him so upset.

“Darling, we know you just brought him as a last measure resort. Even you have better taste than to fall in love with worthless street trash like that. And a man no less. You must have been desperate indeed not to be able to find a passable girl at least.” His mother paused, and wrinkled her brow as if thinking.

“Not that we’d let you get out of marrying this girl, even if you had. It’s your duty as a member of the family. You’ve never been useful otherwise. So, no one at this table fooled by your pathetic attempt to get out of this wedding. It was a cute gesture though.”  She laughed and the rest of the party joined in.

What happened next took Ace completely by surprise. Sabo stood up abruptly and kissed Ace full on the mouth in front of everyone. While Ace was still gaping at him, he turned to face the rest of the table, all of whom were in various states of shock. Finally, someone broke the silence.

“We’re going to have to reevaluate this marriage. I’m not certain you have as much control over him as you said, Outlook.” The man who reminded Ace of a walrus and seemed to be Sabo’s would-be future in-law, stood up and ushered his wife and daughter out of the room. “This is nothing the ladies should see. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Sabo, you’re taking your little joke too far!” His father was almost purple with rage. “You’ll be lucky if I let you go to college after this!” Ace stood up to give him a piece of his mind, but Sabo beat him to it, once again.

“Ace is a good man. He is not worthless trash. In fact, he is worth far more than any of you. I brought him here tonight to see if any of you really cared about me at all. I see now you do not. I should have listened to Ace long ago.” Sabo took a deep breath and squeezed Ace’s shoulder for support. “I’m leaving tonight. Don’t look for me; don’t try to contact me; in fact, never let me see any of your faces again. You’re pathetic excuses for human beings, and I wish I’d found the courage to do this months ago.” Though his tone was calm and even, he seemed frozen, unable to move towards the door.

Sabo’s father shattered the silence that followed Sabo’s declaration.“You’d better leave, you ungrateful whelp!” As Sabo’s father recovered from the shock he stood up, shaking with rage. Ace pulled the now mostly unresponsive Sabo to the door, ignoring the vicious insults spewed at them and dodging the cutlery his mother started throwing. Stelly’s creepy vacant smile was the worst. Once they made it safely down the street, Ace stopped on a corner.

Sabo pulled himself together with visible effort. “Sorry about that.” He chuckled weakly.

Ace shrugged and clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry about it. You have no control over them. Their nastiness is not your fault. Besides, I’ve been hoping you’d stand up to them soon, though maybe not so spectacularly.” Ace grinned.

“I meant for kissing you, idiot.”

“Oh, yeah, that.” An awkward silence fell between them, as neither of them made eye contact. “How about we go with that never happened? I mean it served its purpose and all, but...” Ace asked.

“Agreed.” They both shuddered in unison.

“Well, what now?” Sabo asked.The enormity of what he’d just done must have hit him as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He looked so lost. Ace grinned at him, trying to be reassuring.

“First, we go back home.” Ace noticed that Sabo relaxed a bit at that. “Luffy should be back by now, and I’m still starving. What is it with rich people and tiny portions? We’ll grab him and go out to celebrate your new-found independence. He’s going to be so excited.” Sabo grinned momentarily.

“About me moving in or the all-you-can-eat buffet we’ll surely go to?”

Ace laughed. “Both?”

Sabo chuckled, but a shadow still lingered over his expression.

Ace nudged him with his shoulder as they resumed walking down the street towards home. “Don’t worry so much. The rest can wait until tomorrow. For now, you’re free, and that’s all that matters.”

Sabo’s grin was all the answer he needed as they raced home to go tell Luffy the good news.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for MyLadyDay for a tumblr prompt

Benn couldn’t keep himself from looking up anxiously at the door every time the bell rang, announcing a new customer. It was just past seven in the morning, so the cafe busy enough he didn’t need the distraction. He’d already messed up a customers drink order, something Benn hadn’t done since his first week working here.

But he was more than three hours late.  He had never been late in all of the months Benn had worked here, and though he had yet to meet a more annoying man, he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. The man had no common sense whatsoever, so who knew what kind of trouble he’d gotten into? Benn had met Shanks on his fifth day working in the cafe, and since that day he hadn’t missed a single day Benn had worked. According to his coworkers, who teased him to no end about his so-called “admirer”, he never came in one days Benn was off. No one had any clue who he got a hold of the schedule every week.  

Benn grit his teeth, while adding whipped cream to a customer’s drink. That man was definitely his least favorite part of this job. And that was saying something.

He’d been laid off not long after the market had crashed and had been looking for work ever since. Finally, after realizing that any job was better than no job, he gave up looking for work that fit his qualifications and found a job as a barista in an independent coffee shop. He had never thought he would be working in a place like this at his age, but it paid the bills, and he supposed he enjoyed it, even if it was tiring. Benn worked from midnight until eight, five days a week, and the hours really took their toll.

The door suddenly burst open so hard the bell nearly fell off. Part of Benn relaxed at the sight of the familiar red hair and idiot grin, but mostly he was just annoyed. He wasn’t sure if it was at himself for being worried about the obnoxious fool or the said obnoxious fool for making him worry. Probably both. Benn sighed, glad the line was long enough that he had a chance to compose himself.

Apparently, it wasn’t long enough because Shanks noticed immediately when he got up to the register.  Or maybe he was just being as optimistic as always.

“You were worried when I didn’t show up, weren’t you? You can admit it. I was too. I thought I wasn’t going to make it before your shift was over.” He grinned up at Benn unrepentantly, before scowling at the crowd in the store. “I like it better earlier though. Then it’s just the two of us.” He waggled his eyebrow lasciviously.

“Hi, welcome to Cups and Mugs. What can I get for you today, sir?”

“Aww.. come on, Benn. Don’t be like that.”

“Is this your first time here? I highly recommend the house blend.”

“I get the same thing everyday. Have for months. I know you know what it is.” Shanks pouted exaggeratedly, before brightening suddenly and looking at him consideringly. Did he always have to be so hyper? Benn had always wondered what he did for a living that lead him to get coffee just after four every morning. Despite the odd time, he’d never seen Shanks the least bit tired. He was always his irritatingly chipper self. Giving the man caffeine should be illegal.

Shanks looked slyly up at Benn. “You really did worry about me, didn’t you? After all these months, you finally show you care.” He put his hands to his heart dramatically. “I’m touched.”

“One double Americano with double vanilla syrup coming right up.” As always, Benn felt vaguely ill at the thought of Shank’s choice of beverage. He grabbed a cup and wrote Shank’s name on it, hesitated a bit, then added his phone number. Who was he really fooling at this point? “Your order will be ready shortly.” He glanced up from the cup at Shanks, but he hadn’t noticed anything different, still prattling on about how sweet Benn was to worry about him. Benn snorted as he made his way to the espresso machine. Who would worry about that idiot?

Instead of waiting for his drink to be brought to him like everyone else, Shanks followed Benn as he made the beverage.

“You know... You could just give me your number like I’ve been asking for months. Then if I’m late, you won’t have to worry. ‘Cause I can call you.” Benn’s habitual silence didn’t phase Shanks in the least.

“Of course, I’d use it to convince you to finally go out with me, but it’s not like you’d object to that. We both know you want me desperately. It’s so obvious with the way you pretend like you don’t know who I am everyday.” Shanks grinned at him. “Most people would mistake it for extreme passive aggression, but I know sexual tension when I see it.”

Benn continued to make the drink, paying no mind to the speech he’d heard a variation of everyday since he’d met Shanks. Hopefully, this would be the last time anyway.

He handed Shanks the beverage, allowing the brief moment of hand contact that he long since stopped avoiding. Benn smiled inwardly. The idiot was right. He really had lost a long time ago. He went back to the register without another word to Shanks, causing him to deflate a little. That had been the hardest thing to resist everyday. The brief moment of candid disappointment.

Benn was already taking the next order, when Shanks saw the number written on his cup. He had been almost out the door, but he turned around and met Benn’s gaze when he noticed. The utter shock on his face quickly faded into unmitigated delight. Benn allowed himself to grin at him, before turning back to work. His shift ended in half an hour, and he had a feeling he’d be seeing Shanks soon enough.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr: Frobin New Neighbor AU.

Robin took the instructions for installing her new lock out of the package and sat down on the stoop of her new house to read them. It didn’t look too hard, but it never hurt to read the instructions before starting a project. After rereading the brief instructions several times, she realized they had only served to confuse her more.

She frowned down at them, before setting them aside and picking up the screwdriver. How hard could it be? She just had to note the way the old one came off and then do the opposite.

Twenty minutes later Robin sat in front of her now lockless door, surrounded by various lock parts and screws. She had finally succeeded in getting the lock on, only to find that it was on backwards, and the door wouldn’t close, so she had to take it all off again. Robin sighed looking at the chaos around her.

Perhaps she should have called someone to do it for her. Robin wasn’t exactly mechanically inclined. Still, it was a simple lock and calling someone now would be giving up. Besides this would be her first proper home, and she wanted to change the locks herself. A sort of declaration of ownership.

She was just about to start again when she noticed footsteps signalling someone coming up behind her. Robin turned around to find a large blue-haired man walking up to her porch.

“Hey! I live next door and wanted to welcome you to our SUPER wonderful neighborhood.” The man handed her a basket full of all the things needed when settling into a new place but were often forgotten. There were basic tools as well as box cutters, cleaning supplies, picture hangers, and hooks of all sorts and sizes.There was also a few books on the city’s history and a list of nearby restaurants and stores “I’m Franky. Feel free to call me or drop by if you need anything. My contact info is in the basket.”

“I’m Robin. What a thoughtful gift!” Robin smiled at Franky delighted with the practical gift.

Franky chuckled. “Well, I can’t bake, so I just threw some odds and ends together I thought you might find useful.”

“I have a cake in the house, if you like to have some coffee,” Robin offered then looked down at the mess of scattered lock parts in dismay. “Please excuse the mess.”

“Not at all!” Franky looked at the pile and then instuctions tossed to the side. “Would like any help?” Robin was about to protest, when he continued. “I can show you how to do it if you’d like. Those instructions are usually no use whatsoever.” He grinned at her, causing her to unconsciously return the smile. “Then maybe cake?” Franky looked at her hopefully. Robin laughed.

“Thank you. I would certainly appreciate the assistance. And I’d be happy to provide you with cake after all of your help.”

Franky waved off her thanks. “It’s nothing. That’s what neighbors are for, after all.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Imperial Mint, who requested SanjiLaw and got Mad Scientist AU

The doorbell rang unexpectedly, causing Sanji to jump, cursing the unbelievably loud noise that cut the peaceful silence into tatters. Luckily, he had finished the delicate parts of his experiment and was just watching the boiling point of the new substance he’d made. He glanced at it and rose, deciding it would be fine without him for a bit. It wasn’t everyday someone was at the door this late.

Sanji checked the door monitor, raising his brows when he saw who his guest was. He opened the door smoothly and leaned against the frame, lighting a cigarette before he said anything.

“And what might the shitty Surgeon of Death want with me? Last time we met I thought it was clear that we do not get along,” Sanji said silkily. Law scowled at him from beneath the brim of his hat.

“I have a proposal that will prove mutually beneficial. Trust me, there is no way I would be here if I didn’t think it was important.” His tone was filled with disgust, and he grimaced a bit at the end.

Sanji didn’t let any concern show on his face as he raised an enquiring brow at Law and took a drag from his cigarette.

“Well, Blackleg, will you let me in or not?” Sanji smirked, delighted that he’d managed to ruffle the always dispassionate Law, but moved to let him in. Whatever it was had to be serious for Law to come to him.

“Very well, shitty bastard. You might as well come in.” He lead Law to the kitchen, making tea automatically. “You want something to eat?”

“You’re awfully hospitable for someone who claims to hate me,” Law said, smirking. Sanji shrugged, not bothering to explain as he set out a plate of cookies with the tea, then sat down across from Law and poured the tea.

“Want to explain why you’re here? I’m certain you didn’t come just to discuss my hospitality.”

Law looked him straight in the eyes. “Caesar Clown has found the key to making SMILE.” Sanji’s hand froze on the way to his mouth, tea cup in midair. “You know what that will mean for us other... inventors.  I propose we form a temporary alliance in the interests of making sure he doesn’t take us all out of the running.”

Sanji set down the cup, considering the offer. Law met his gaze without wavering. “Why me? There are plenty of others you could have asked that don’t have our... less-than-pleasant history.” Law looked down, fiddling with his cup. Silence fell over them, the only noise the soft clinks from Law’s teacup. Finally Law sighed.

“I could have, but you’re the best, so what good would it have done? It’s only logical, after all.”

“Oh? I suppose it’s true that a shitty bastard like you would definitely need help from the best.” Law gritted his teeth at the arrogant tone. He stood up taking the cups to the sink, letting Law think he was refusing. “Very well, I agree.” He managed to hide his smug expression at the brief flash of incredulity and relief that appeared on Law’s face at his acceptance.

Sanji motioned his new reluctant ally to the basement. The substance he’d completely lost interest in should be done by now, and he had a plan to concoct with one of the most feared scientist in the world. At any rate, it was sure to be an interesting evening.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for StarPurpleandBlue for the drabble meme. She asked for LawLu and ended up with working in a sex shop. So... I guess this one is rated M.

Law slid into the only place he’d managed to get a job, trying to achieve invisibility. Not that it was likely he’d see someone he knew on this side of town, but just imagining the awkwardness that would ensue from being caught working in a sex store by someone passing by or, even worse, by someone he knew actually wishing to purchase something.

Why didn’t these people just buy their perverted toys online like any sane, reasonable person would? Still, he needed the money, and the hours fit around med school (though they cut in severally to his already limited amount of sleep), so he couldn’t afford not to take the job, no matter how potentially awkward and embarrassing it was. One thing was for sure, this would not be going on his resume.

He entered the dimly lit shop with a sigh of relief, striding quickly to the counter under which the employees kept their personal belongings.He greeted Iva calmly, the eccentric manager as he stashed his bag, bracing himself for what was to come.

“Candy-Boy! Why must you always dress so drearily? Put a little effort into it.” He smiled and a chill ran down Law’s spine. “I’d be happy to help if you need suggestions, my dear boy.”

“I’m fine with the way I dress, thanks, and Dragon said it was fine,” Law said, quickly backing away, “I’ll just go help the others, Ms. Iva.” Law fled from him, heading to where the most noise in the store was. There were few customers, and none of them would be the cause for the raucous laughter and yelling. This was a family business for the most part, Iva’s dream store funded by Dragon, a man Law had yet to meet as he (wisely, Law thought) never ventured into the store, and the other employees were all related somehow to the boss’s son, Luffy, Iva, or Luffy’s sworn brothers.

Law was an exception to this rule since Luffy had met him on the street while he was unsuccessfully job hunting. He’d scoffed at the offer of a job here (who’d believe a kid like that was even legal to work in a store like this, much less have the power to give random people jobs) but soon Law had had no choice but to call him and take him up on the offer.

When he’d finally reached the source of the chaos he froze, trying to take in the bizarre scene in front of him. Sabo was the source of the yelling, scolding his brothers as they... fenced... with large, fantasy-inspired dildos, both laughing like mad as they thrust and parried. Strangely, Sabo’s chiding seemed to be more about their form than the appropriateness (or lack thereof) of their fight. He was just in time to see Ace casually disarm Luffy, sending the dildo flying into a display of flavored lube.

Law turned around, trying to escape before he was noticed. Even Iva was better than whatever this was. He was so done with this job. Unfortunately, without the distraction of the fight, Sabo noticed him immediately.

“Hey, Ace! Law’s here, so our shift must be up,” Sabo said, “We should get going.”Luffy whined and clung to a shirtless Ace (Why was he shirtless anyway? It was freezing in here).

“Don’t leave... It will be so boring without you,” he complained. Law started picking up the lube since no one else was bothering, and he was trapped here anyway. At least one of them ought to do their jobs. Ace laughed and ruffled Luffy’s hair, disentangling himself from Luffy with a practiced ease,.

“I’m sure Law will play with you and the dildos, Luffy,” Ace said, making Sabo snort. Law knocked over all of the lube he’s so carefully restacked. He would kill them.

“Yeah, Law, take good care of him for us,” Sabo said, and Law missed neither the amusement nor the threat in both of their gazes as they left to say goodbye to Iva.

Luffy pouted until they had left, then brightened and turned to Law. “So, you want to play?” He waved the red, spiny dildo in his hand for emphasis, grinning innocently. Law couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you know what that is for?” he hissed, “Don’t wave it around like that and say such things.”

“Of course, it’s for sex.” Luffy blinked at him, as Law’s mouth dropped open at the blunt response.“Did no one give you orientation? You ought to know if you work here. First you take some lube and--”

“Enough!” Law gritted out,”I know how to use one.” Luffy laughed.

“Oh, good.” He paused then smiled mischievously at Law. “So which game do you want to play?”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For StarPurpleandBlue. She asked for Kohza/Vivi and got Secret Service/President AU.

Vivi walked through the White House nervously adjusting her suit. She was well used to walking down the hallowed halls by now, but she still always felt the history and weight of her position press upon her as she rushed to the Oval Office. She walked quickly, nodding to her fellow secret service agents as she walked as much dignity as she could while trying to make her meeting with the president on time.

It was the first time she’d be meeting President Kohza, and she really didn’t want to make a poor impression on him on their first meeting. She was in charge of the Fraud and Counterfeiting branch of the Secret Service, and Vivi loved her job. Many of the cases she dealt with involved true criminal masterminds, and it was a rush to take down large organizations like Baroque Works, who could and cripple the economy of the entire country.

Vivi smoothed down her hair and bit her lip, wishing she had a mirror. Her frantic race to get here could not have done her pinned-up hair any good. Luckily Pell, who had helped train her, nodded at her to let her know everything was in place. He smiled fondly as he knocked on the door to let the president know she had arrived.

She entered the room gracefully, letting none of her earlier frazzled nerves show. President Kohza rose from his desk to greet her properly. He was more commanding in person than he had been on television, his presence seeming to fill the room. Vivi smiled at him as she entered, hoping he would be more understanding that a woman could handle her job than the last idiot had been.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Special Agent Nefertari,” President Kohza said, shaking her hand firmly, “I really appreciate the work you do for us all.”

“It’s an honor, Mr. President. I look forward to working for you, sir.” Vivi smiled sweetly and took the seat offered to her.

“Now, I know about how your department works, but it isn’t what one typically thinks of when they think of the Secret Service. What should I know about it?” Vivi was silent for a moment, considering President Kohza, wondering if this was a test of some sort. He smiled politely at her, and she decided it didn’t matter.

“Well, our department investigates counterfeit and fraud, which with the internet and more sophisticated printers, are becoming larger issues that threaten the stability of-.”

Vivi’s words were cut off as an explosion rocked the building, drowning out her voice. She reacted before the sound had even died out, leaping over the desk and tackling President Kohza to the ground. The doors burst open as other agents came running in, guns drawn, quickly surrounding them

After checking that the president was unharmed, Vivi slipped off him and left him in the care of the others. She was the highest ranking agent in the White House today, so she took a breath and pushed aside the instinctive desire to panic.

“We’re on lockdown. Get him to the safe room immediately,” she said and turned to Pell as the others began .

“Ma’am, the passage to the safe room is blocked.”

Vivi pursed her lips and sighed. “Let’s hold up here for now then. Mr. President, I’m going to have to ask you to remain under the desk, do you understand?” President Kohza raised a brow but complied, looking a bit annoyed.

“I suppose there is no choice. I hate being useless.” He grimaced. “Can I have a gun at least?” Vivi looked at him sceptically before remembering he was a veteran. Multiple tours, if she recalled correctly. She pulled out her spare gun and passed it to him silently. She looked at him questioningly when he laughed.

“Nothing, just wondering where you managed to hide both of those,” he said, glancing over her professional suit. Vivi ignored him and directed the men to get into position to best defend the room. “If I may, why are you in charge? I would have thought it would be Pell. You might outrank him, but you’re part of the tamer branch, are you not?”

Vivi laughed, taking position right in front of the desk. “You may be important, sir, but people are less likely to try to assassinate the president than they are to resist arrest. We see plenty of action in the ‘tamer’ branch, far more than those watching people in fancy clothes discuss politics. Sir.”

“Vivi just personally oversaw an operation that took out one of the largest criminal organizations in the country,” Pell said softly, “I believe she shot the leader herself, when he threatened to set off a bomb, attempting to kill hundreds of people.” His tone was even, but Vivi could tell he was proud and beamed at him. He paused as he finally got a status update on the radio. “They have caught the intruders, ma’am. The threat has passed.” Vivi sighed in relief.

“Back to the doors, boys. One of you go get confirmation the threat has completely passed. We’ll wait here until we get confirmation.” The other agents nodded and left, weapons at the ready, Pell remaining where he was.

“I think you failed to mention a few things in your description of what you do,” President Kohza said dryly, emerging from under the desk.

“Well, I didn’t exactly get to finish.” Vivi smiled at him.

“True, I guess we should get down to business then. So...” A flash of movement outside the window caught Vivi’s eyes, and she aimed without thinking, firing when she saw a weapon pointed straight at them, tackling President Kohza to the ground once again, trusting Pell to take care of the follow up if any were required.

She scrambled off him, shoving him back under the desk despite his protests. Vivi stood, purposely making a target of herself, scanning for more trouble. Pell drew up to the window, looking down at the screaming man.

“You got him in the right shoulder. He’ll probably make it, but he won’t be able to aim that gun,” Pell reported, “Agents have arrived and are taking him into custody now.”

Vivi reach out a hand to help President Kohza up. He accepted gratefully, smiling at her.

“Maybe I should request to have you transferred. After today, I’m certain I’d be safe in your hands. You can tackle me as much as you’d like.” He winked at her, and Vivi blushed bright red, snatching back her gun and storming to the door, this time determined to clear the place herself. She firmly ignored Pell’s smirk as she shot orders off to the other agents, uncharacteristically brusque. He might not brush off her skills the last president, but she had a feeling that the charming, insufferable President Kohza could complicate her life quite nicely if he chose.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for anon on tumblr. Prompt was ASL dragons.

Sabo looked at their dwindling funds and sighed. This was probably the last time they’d get to sleep in real beds and have a proper meal until they managed to find some work or at least deserving marks. Well, it wasn’t as if they were strangers to roughing it in the woods. He grinned and tossed the entire wallet to the innkeeper.

“One room for the night and as much food as that will buy.” The innkeeper looked at the rather extravagant sum for a night at a country inn and raised her brows, smiling when Luffy cheered and started chanting about meat. Ace grinned and ruffled his hair, and Sabo watched in amusement as Luffy took offence and tried to pounce on Ace, ending up in  a headlock.

“Right away, good sir,” the innkeeper said and gestured them to a table. The barroom was cozy and surprisingly clean for such a small town. A fire roared in the massive hearth in the center of the room, chasing away the spring chill in the air. Torches lined the walls, making the polished wood that covered the place from floor to the vaulted ceiling gleam in their flickering glow. It was mostly empty, apart from a few locals at the bar gathered to exchange gossip after a long day.

Piles of food were brought out, and they dug in, relishing their last prepared meal for a awhile.

“Do you think it will be here, Sabo?” Luffy asked when the food had disappeared, leaving the innkeeper and the other patrons staring at them in shock.  

“That’s what the map said. I don’t know what’s in the valley on the other side of the mountains, but if the map is correct, we’ll find it for sure tomorrow.” Sabo grinned at his brothers, the excitement of the hunt being almost done filling the air.

The innkeeper, who’d recovered from her shock and was clearing away the remains of their feast, paused, her expression darkening. “You boys aren’t thinking up heading up the mountain, are you? You’d best knock such foolish notions out of your head if you want to come back in one piece. There are monstrous beasts in those parts.”

Ace waved off her warnings, as Luffy started visibly sparkling at the very idea of danger. “We’ll be fine, ma’am. No monsters are going hurt us.” The innkeeper clucked sadly and finished clearing up. The other patrons were staring at them with mixed expressions that ranged from fear to sadness.

“What’s up there that’s so important to you boys?” she asked when she came back with their room key.

Sabo laughed. “No clue. That’s part of the fun!” She shook her head at their eager faces but smiled.

“Make sure you boys come down for breakfast. On the house.” Luffy hugged the poor woman, nearly choking her Sabo was sure.

“Thanks, lady! You’re so nice!”

“Thank you for your kindness.” Ace bowed politely, making the observers blink at the sudden manners. Sabo chuckled to himself of the contrast between Ace’s manners and how he was just eating. His brothers sure were something alright.

He managed to herd them upstairs where they collapsed in a heap on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow was sure to be a big day.

 

* * *

 

They set off after breakfast the next morning. full and happy, despite the gloomy looks of the townspeople, who clearly thought they were off to their doom.

“Hey, Sabo?” Luffy asked as they neared the top of the mountain.

“Hmmm?”

“Can we stop there on one of our next adventures? They were really nice.” Sabo chuckled and met Ace’s eyes, ruffling Luffy’s hair, much to his indignation.

“Sure thing.”

“You just liked them because she fed us, Luffy.” Ace said, dodging as Luffy tried to tackled him. Sabo sighed but laughed as they chased each other around him in circles.

“No! That lady was nice too, and she made really good food!” Luffy protested when Ace caught him up into a chokehold and then laughed as he tickled Ace, forcing him to let go. He struggled free but ran smack into Sabo just as they made their way to the summit.

“Hey, what was that for?” Sabo yelled and joined in on the tussle soon after Ace as well when Ace grabbed him by mistake. They all laughed and chased each other until Luffy slid right of the path down a steep incline. Both he and Ace lept forward to save him but somehow managed to get tangled up and follow after him instead.

They landed in an ungainly heap at the bottom. Sabo looked up, still dizzy from the fall and tangled up with Luffy and Ace, and his mouth dropped open. They had fallen into the valley the treasure map had shown, but if there was traditional treasure here it paled beneath the majesty of what lay before him. He glanced quickly over to Ace and Luffy to find them equally entranced by the majestic creature in front of them

There was no doubting it was a dragon, a real one. Vibrant purple scale coated its underbelly fading into a gold-edged black as they creeped up the sides. Wings stretched out from its back, the color caught somewhere between black and purple. It tilted its frilled head crowned with two impressive horns and made a deep, almost questioning humming noise.

Sabo decided it looked more curious than threatening and stood up and bowed tilting his hat to the magnificent creature. Who knew how much they understood? The effect was ruined by Ace purposely unbalancing him, making him fall back into their heap. He and Luffy laughed hysterically, and Sabo blushed.

“You dick! This is no time to be playing around! Do you want to have to fight that thing?” Sabo said, teeth clenched to keep from yelling and glared at Ace and Luffy as they just laughed even louder at his reaction.

“It thinks it was funny too. Just look,” Ace said around his snickering. Sabo looked back at the dragon to see that its eyes were crinkled, and it was making a strange sort of chuffling noise. He glared at Ace.

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t dangerous,” Sabo said.

“Wow, Lizard! You’re big. Want to be my friend?” While he had been arguing with Ace, Luffy had slipped away and was now perched on the dragon’s neck. Sabo dropped his head on his knees. Really, what was the point?

“Luffy doesn’t seem to think so.” Ace clapped a hand on Sabo’s shoulder and dragged him him. “Look, it’s not the only one!” Sure enough there were at least a dozen soaring high above the valley, sun glinting off of their multicolored scales. The sight took his breath away and he turned back to Luffy to see him and the dragon were now involved in some sort of game understandable only to the two of them. He grinned at Ace, who returned it full force.

“Coolest treasure ever?” Ace asked as the dragons wheeled around and landed in the clearing in front of them.

“Definitely.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For StarPurpleandBlue (inviting-nonsenseworld on tumblr). She asked for Usopp/Kaya and got the Telepathy/Telekinesis prompt.

Usopp peered out from the bushes that he had leapt behind to escape from the boys from his class. Well, it was more for their sake he'd hidden of course but still. He puffed up his chest and stood up, mentally congratulating himself for his compassion. He was dusting himself off when they came around the corner of the building suddenly and spotted him at once.

 "There you are," Kuro said, and Usopp gulped the menacing look in his eyes, "We just want to see your oh-so-amazing powers." Usopp started backing away, preparing to run, but his path to the sides was blocked by Buchi and Sham as Jango and Kuro blocked the front. He was cornered against the cold, brick wall.

" I t-t-told you. As the great Usopp, I cannot causally use my powers. I'd hurt you for sure!" Usopp looked frantically for a way out, but there was no hope for escape. He reached towards his belt slowly, hoping they wouldn’t notice the movement.

“But how best for you to show us?” Kuro tilted his head in feigned thought. “What do you think Jango?”

“Hypnotize us?” Jango suggested.

“You idiot!” Kuro snapped, adjusting his glasses, “That’s your power, not his!”

“That’d be impressive though since it isn’t his.” Jango smiled, and Buchi and Sham nodded eagerly, turning to look at Kuro. Usopp edged towards the gap between Jango and Siam, sensing an opening.

Kuro sighed, and Usopp felt himself roughly shoved back to the wall. “You’re all idiots. Since his power is telekinesis, and he said he can juggle whales the size of islands with ease, he should be able to fly, right?” Usopp swallowed nervously, looking at the ground. He needed to bluff his way out of this: maybe he could get them to leave him alone.

“O-o-o-oh, fly?” Usopp waved a shaking hand in dismissal, trying to straighten as much as possible. “Please, I’ve been able to do that since before I could walk-  which I learned when I was only three days old, you know, because walking is no task for the mighty Us-”

“Good. Let’s go test that from the Tower.” Usopp’s eyes widened, and the inside of his mouth grew dry.

“The T-t-tower? Y-you mean the f-f-f-fitf-fty st-t-tory tall Tower?” Usopp scoffed weakly.”That’s not a challenge for the great Usopp! I warn you though, the last time I flew, the entire city beneath me was crushed by the weight of my power.” Usopp shook his head sadly. “It was an accident of course, but a tragedy nonetheless. I was barely able to restrain my awesome might enough to rescue the children of the city (for it was a land of only children, an eternal land of no bedtimes and all the sweets one could eat) from my awesome power.”

Just as Usopp was really getting into the hand gestures, he was roughly shoved by Kuro, who started herding them all towards the place where Usopp was going to die. This was seriously not good.

“Please, think of our classmates, helpless before my might. The whole school will crumble before me just to satisfy your curiosity. Is that what you want, Kuro? To be the reason the only school to help develop the powers of the mind toppled?”

“I think we’ll take our chances, right boys?” Jango nodded at Kuro’s question at once, but Buchi and SIam hesitated a bit. Before Usopp could act on their hesitation, they nodded too, and he cursed to himself. He was too young to die like this.

“Oh, there you are Usopp!” Everyone spun around to see Kaya headed towards them at a fast pace, and Usopp’s heart lifted with hope. She said his name. Wait, no, maybe she could help him out of this situation. Not that the magnificent Usopp needed rescuing, but he was humble enough to let a lady try. Kaya shot a glance at him, eyes dancing, and Usopp felt himself blush. “Merry fell in a hole again while he was grazing. Do you think you could help me?”

“Of cour-”

“I’m sorry Kaya, but he has business with us. No one cares about he stupid school mascot anyway. Who wants to be a sheep? Usopp here is going to prove to us how well he could fly, “ Kuro smirked, glancing smugly at Usopp. Usopp fought hard not to just curl up on the ground. Death was inevitable for him now; he should just accept his fate gracefully.

Kaya’s eyes widened dramatically. “But the school! After you destroyed that kingdom of children, you’d still play around and show off like that! Shame on you, Usopp.” Usopp’s jaw dropped, and he fought to regain his cool demeanor before anyone noticed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from them. They had all frozen in place at her words, and no one made any protest as Usopp made his escape.”You’re coming with me to get the poor sheep out. The poor thing could be hurt.”

Usopp bonelessly let himself be tugged away, grinning a little when he heard Kuro and the others begin to whisper heatedly.

“It has to be a lie. Everything he says is a lie!” Kuro muttered.

“But Kuro, she’s the best mind reader on campus- everyone knows that,” Jango said.

“I refuse to believe such absolut-”

“Please, let’s just leave him alone!” Buchi said, and Usopp caught a glimpse of everyone except for Kuro nodding before they rounded the bend, and he could no longer see them.

“Thank you for making them believe it.” Usopp looked away from Kaya nervously. Why would she do that for him? He was a nobody, not good for anything.

“I did it because I like you. And you’re good for lots of things. For one rescuing Merry, but  you can be so much more than that. I know it.” Usopp’s eyes widened, and then he grinned feeling as though his face would break in two.

“Of course I am! Would you like to hear the story about how I once rescued a beautiful princess from the dreadful ogres?”

Kaya nodded eagerly, and Usopp had never felt braver as he told his tale of wonder on the way to rescue a very lost sheep, Kaya’s hand still tightly holding on to his. She smiled at him, and he really, truly believed that he could one day be the man in his stories if he had Kaya watching him. This sheep rescue was sure to go down in history as the most impressive ever.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for orangelies on tumblr, who asked for frobin met in prison au. It is kind of different than I expected (and longer too xD). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Allusions to past torture (very vague) and torture implements

Franky squinted as the cell door screeched open, the harsh sunlight blinding him after hours in the dark. One of the guard’s voice blared through the loudspeaker in an unintelligible squawk, but he paid it no mind: he’d been here more than long enough to know the routine by now. He threw his legs over the side of the cot, reveling in the lack of noise from it as he dragged himself to his feet.

He’d stolen oil for the cot springs just the other day. It would earn him a whipping if anyone had caught him, but it was worth it to be rid of the terrible clamor everytime he moved at night. It was his only luxury in this terrible place, and just being able to fix something lightened his spirits even when he was about to head into the mines.

If he’d been cooperative, he would have had a much nicer job in the mechanics factory. His skills were far better than anyone they had there, and even if they would have kept him to manual labor, he would have been far more useful and probably a lot more comfortable there. Franky had started off there, but he had refused to work no matter what they had done to him. He would not use the skills Tom-san had given for their dirty killing machines. Not after... well, he wouldn’t.

They’d eventually given up and shoved him in the coal mines, thinking they’d break him faster that way no doubt. Franky grinned as he shambled down the hall with the other prisoners. He’d burned the plans for a reason, and if he had to die to keep the government from the secrets of the ancient weapons, then so be it.

“Number 5882! Are you deaf?” Franky was slammed into a wall. “You’re not going to the mines today.” The guard grinned maliciously. “The warden has a special guest who’d like to play... er see you today.”

Franky sighed internally but remained impassive. Showing any emotion would do him no good. It had been awhile since they tried to force the answers out of him, but he’d never thought they were done. It was only a matter of time before they came up with a new strategy. He just hoped his act worked, and they truly thought he didn’t care about Iceburg or any of the rest of his family.

He let himself be shoved into one of the “administrative” offices, unphased at the amount of torture devices hanging on the walls. The room was dim, and once again, his eyes had to adjust.

“That will be all, boys.” A mellow voice came from the shadows in the back. The guards looked as if they wanted to protest, but eventually they both nodded, and left.

Franky kept his face blank as rustling signaled the approach of the “guest”, but when the light from the torch illuminated her face, he couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped. He’d seen a wanted poster once when he was captured. There was enough of a resemblance to hazard a guess

“It can’t be... Nico Robin?” Nico Robin smiled at him warmly.

“Please, call me Robin.”

“But, you shouldn’t be here! If they catch you too-” A hand came out from behind Franky and covered him mouth, making him jump.

“That would be problematic, Cutty Flam. But it is also a problem for them to have you. Shall we fix both at once?” She tossed a bag at him, and he caught it awkwardly, surprised at its weight. He started to open it, but Robin stopped him before turning to the far wall.

“Just some supplies in case we get separated.” She left unsaid that if they were separated one of them would surely have been caught, and the treatment that Franky had received up until this point would seem like royal treatment.

“How do you expect to get out of here? How did you get in here? It should have been impossible and-” He blinked as Robin twisted one of the instruments hanging on the wall, and a door opened in the wall soundlessly. She smiled at him, and then tugged him into the passage. The door slid shut on it’s own as they made their way down the narrow twisting stairs, the only light a candle Robin had somehow found the time to light before the door closed.

“This prison was built upon the ruins of an ancient city,” Robin said conversationally as they continued the unending descent. “Few know about the tunnels anymore, and it is common knowledge that to use them means certain death. No one has ever escaped them. Or so it is said. As to how I went in, I disguised myself as a high ranking officer come to check on your progress, as it were.” She held up a blond wig before casually tossing it on the floor and grabbing her bag.

They’d reached the bottom of the stairs finally, and they had entered a massive cavern, so big that the candle couldn’t reach the ceiling or walls, the sound of their footstep echoing the only clue to the size. Robin lead him to the left without hesitating.

Franky remembered that her parents had been brilliant archaeologists, as she herself must be if she posed the same threat to the government as he did, so he followed her without a second thought. If anyone could get them out of the endless cavern, it was her.

“So you just simply walked into one of the highest security facilities in the world, and then led us into an ancient labyrinth, we have no chance of escaping?”

“Something like that, yes.” Robin casually shoved him just as he was about to walked over a trip wire, casing him to stumble back just in time. The wire led to the walls, and was obviously some sort of complicated mechanical trap.He gaped at her while she merely smiled knowingly and continued on into the darkness.

“Why? We’ve never met before this.”

“I know what it is like to be hunted down by the government for knowledge. You’ve done well to keep it from them this long.” Something shifted in her expression, but it was gone before he could identify it . They walked in silence for a moment, Franky mulling over her words, before coming to an ornately carved door. Robin studied it for a moment, head tilted to the side.

“If you could, Mr. Engineer, push here?” Robin tapped the hinged edge of the door lightly with a finger and stepped back. Franky raised a brow at the location but obliged her since she’d been right so far.

The door clicked as soon as he applied pressure, and he stepped back, looking to Robin for direction. She motioned him to step back. The door slid open revealing another staircase, this one going up. The climb passed quickly, and before Franky knew it, they had reached the top. Another hidden door, and they were both blinded by the sunlight. When their eyes had adjusted, they stepped out to take in their surroundings.

They had come up in the middle of the Bogs. Franky’s eyes widened. No wonder Robin didn’t seem too concerned with pursuit. They would be assumed to be dead in the maze beneath the prison, and no one would look for them here, where no one ever dared go. Everyone knew that the Bogs were completely unnavigable, not to mention the strange creatures that dwelled there, who would be happy to eat any insane enough to enter.

“So do you have a plan for getting us out of the Bogs?” Robin smiled at him, and Franky was unsure if that made him feel better or worse.

“I thought I’d leave something for you to do.” Franky couldn’t help but grin at the the sheer ridiculousness of entering the Bogs at all, much less seemingly on whim.

“Super.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for arzani92 on tumblr. She asked for Shanks/Benn in a world where their love was taboo. I'm not sure this was exactly what she had in mind...

Shanks smiled as politely as he could, but it had no effect of the stern-faced woman who’d answered the door. He looked pleadingly at Benn, but he just got a subtle shake of the head. He sighed inwardly and tried turning up the charm.

“Hi, we’re here about the apartment for rent?” The woman’s gaze flicked between them suspiciously, and she harumphed. Shanks sidled from side-to-side as she made no effort to hide her through examination of them. He really should have let Benn fix his hair. Finally, she nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

“And what do you do?” Shanks blinked, but Benn’s quiet cough stopped him before he could say anything to jeopardize the mission.

“Our work is with the government,” Benn said, and Shanks almost snorted. That as one way to put it certainly. It seemed to work, however as the woman softened ever so slightly.

“Oh, really?” She waved them up the stairs brusquely. “My husband is chief of police. Perhaps he’d know you.” Shanks did laugh at that, and Benn frowned at him, though Shanks could see the humor in his eyes.

“He wouldn’t recognize such insignificant people such as yourself, madame,” Shanks said in what he thought was a remarkably even tone. “We work in a different branch anyway.” Benn rolled his eyes as the woman lead them to the apartment in question.  

She unlocked the door, and Shanks couldn’t help the grimace that came to his face at the sight of the apartment they were supposed to be renting. The best thing that could be said about it was that it was mostly clean and smelled of cabbage instead of urine. He hated cabbage.

Dingey curtains caught somewhere between green and orange blocked what little sunlight came through the miniscule window. The walls were cracked, and Shanks swore he saw something skitter under the fridge when she turned on the light, which proceeded to set the mood but buzzing in flicking in the most obnoxious way possible.

It was furnished, and Shanks would pay not to have to touch any of it. Figures the chief of police’s building didn’t seem to get inspected. The whole would probably collapse of neglect, and it would be hailed as a great tragedy, not the crime it so clearly would be.  They were lead on a rather depressing tour of the bathroom and bedroom, the only other rooms in the apartment.

Shanks glowered at Benn every time the woman turned around. He’d known this was a stupid plan from the get go. At least Benn was having the decency to look less sure of himself after he’d seen the shower. SHanks shuddered and wished he hadn’t also had to see the shower.

“Now, as there’s only one bedroom, obviously only one of you would be the tenant, correct?” She giggled, a high pitched, grating sound. “It’s not like you’d live together. Two such fine upstanding government men wouldn’t possibly share a one bedroom apartment. Imagine the talk! You’d probably end up hung or worse for the speculation alone.”

There was no way he was going through with this stupid plan. Benn rushed to say something, probably hoping to keep him on track. “That would be ridiculous indeed, mad-” Shanks caught Benn’s mouth in a fierce kiss. He drew Benn’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked hard, making sure the woman could see and relishing the aborted noise Benn made into his mouth.. The outraged gasp was followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor, and Shanks released Benn’s mouth, licking his lips and grinning.

Benn huffed out an exasperated sigh, and they turned to find the woman in a dead faint. Shanks hummed thoughtfully. “Enjoyed the show a bit too much, didn’t she?” Shanks  grabbed the keys still in her hand and held them up to Benn. “Now, why don’t we go and get those documents?”

“So your plan was to shock her until she fainted and then steal her keys?” Shanks stood up to casually walk to the door, spinning the

“No, she just pissed me off. That was a side benefit.” Shanks grinned at the door. He could feel Benn’s glare without turning around. “Come on, you didn’t really want to stay here, did you? You saw that lump in the shower move, right?” Benn just sighed, and they left the apartment together the police chief’s wife out cold on the floor behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr, who requested SaboLuffy meeting at a masquerade. I'm not quite sure this was what they meant...

Sabo let out a slow breath, tugging at his starched cravat, the crisp fabric chafing at his throat. It felt like he was being smothered, the heavy, overly perfumed air clogging up his lungs as the scratchy fabric tightened on his neck. A man crashed into him, and Sabo winced at his accusatory glare, slinking deeper in his corner, trying to stay out of the fray.

He readjusted his mask, though as the only child here, it was not like it did much good at concealing his identity. Not that all of these rich toads didn’t already make sure to know who was who. The whole thing was a farce. He couldn’t believe his parents made him come to this stupid party anyway, parading him off before the parents of possible desirable matches and the simpering, inane girls themselves, all older than him by five to ten years at the least.

The only bright side of the evening was that Sabo had had to endure their vapid conversation skills and fawning for only a few brief moments before his parents had shuffled him off to the corner and abandoned him, undoubtedly to prevent him from saying anything that might derail their social aspirations. He huddled deeper into the corner, pressing his back against the wall, and wrapping his arms around himself.

He scanned the crowd. There was no reason to stay. He should just run away, but where to? Sabo glance contemptuously over the glittering throng. Really, anywhere but here, and with anyone but these people had to be better. He pushed off of the wall and ducked down so he could wind his way between the legs of the oblivious adults, far too concerned with being seen with the right people by the right people to notice a miserable shadow wind through the crowd.

This actually might be the perfect opportunity. His parents wouldn’t be able to even look for him properly. The embarrassment of informing their hosts that they lost their child would prove more than they were willing to accept, especially after getting special permission to bring him to this horrible party. It was the perfect time. He’d head out of town, maybe even for the shore. He’d need to do more research before setting off to sea, but that really seemed like the best option in the long term.

Caught up in his planning, Sabo crashed right into someone and stumbled back, cursing at himself. When he’d caught his balance, he blinked, surprised to find himself facing someone even shorter than him. Bright eyes blinked up curiously at him, and Sabo watched in shock as the boy before him shoved an entire roast in his mouth and swallowed it down, mumbling something about doing nothing wrong.

A quick glance at the boy’s clothes showed him to be a commoner, and Sabo couldn’t believe there was someone desperate or stupid enough to steal from here. “You idiot, they’re going to kill you if they see you!”

The boy’s eyes widened, and fear washed away the unconscious curiosity, making Sabo’s heart clench. He got his hand over the boy’s mouth just before he yelled. “Shhhh! Come this way!”

Sabo’s heart thundered in his ears as he dragged the boy through the crowded party quickly, heading for the terrace. Somehow they made it outside without catching anyone’s notice, and Sabo yanked the boy into the shrubbery. The straw hat the boy was wearing got caught on a branch and was flung up on the top of a bush, and for the first time the boy yanked back, crying out. “Ah, hat! I have to get my hat!” Sabo huffed in irritation, but seeing the tears forming in the young boy’s eyes, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the hat for him, placing it on his head.

The boy hugged his hat to his head, grinning as he whispered apologies to the hat. Sabo readjusted his own hat and smiled, ripping off his mask and throwing it in the tangle of bushes with disdain.

“Thank you so much for rescuing my hat! You must be a good person.” The crazy boy grinned like he hadn’t just been one misstep away from a horrible death. Sabo shook his head.

“What were you thinking? Stealing from a place like that is bound to get you killed!” Sadness flashed through the boy’s eyes, and he suddenly looked so lost Sabo’s hand was compelled to rest on his shoulder just before the boy burst into tears. Luckily, the noise from the party was far too loud for anyone to hear, but Sabo dragged him further away from the terrace, just in case.

“I-I- couldn’t h-h-help it. Ace got too far ahead, and I l-l-lost him, and I didn’t know how to go back out of the city, and I was so h-h-hungry, and the food smelled so good I c-c-couldn’t help it.” Sabo wrapped an arm around the boys’ shoulder and started leading him away from the house towards the outer city. The boy sniffed loudly, and Sabo handed him his pocket handkerchief out of habit.

“Where do you live? I’ll help you find this ‘Ace’.” Brilliantly hopeful eyes looked up at him, and Sabo couldn’t help but smile in response. “Really? Yay! I can find Ace again!” The boy slowed, and Sabo turned back to him. “But isn’t this your home?” Sabo’s smile grew.

“Not anymore. Now, I’m free!”

“Really? You can come live with me n’Ace if you want! I’m sure Ace will like you since you’re so nice. Ace is so cool, you’ll definitely like him.” The boy stopped again, and Sabo couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed at the constant stops when he was treated to another grin. They’d made it to the outer city by now anyway.“Oh, I’m Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m going to be the Pirate King one day!”

“I’m Sabo. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luffy. That’s quite the goal you have.” Luffy laughed, and Sabo reached out and grabbed Luffy’s hand, something in him easing when Luffy just gripped tighter. “Now let’s go and find this Ace. I have some things to say to him about losing you.”

Luffy grinned even more brightly as they crept towards the gate that would lead them to freedom, and this time, Sabo grinned back.  

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For arzani92 on tumblr, who requested drunken confessions with Rayleigh/Shakky

“Tell me a story,” Shakky purred in his ear, and Rayleigh smiled, the alcohol in his bloodstream making the world spin pleasantly. “An embarrassing one.”

Rayleigh hummed in thought. “And what’s in it for me?”

She looked at him from under her eyelashes and licked her lips. “I’m sure we can think of something that is fair.”

Rayleigh sighed, but she looked so excited, so what the hell. He topped off both of their cups first, and bit his lower lip, his mind flipping through possibilities, tossing out some as too embarrassing and others as not up to Shakky’s standards. He snorted when he thought of the perfect story, and she raised her brows leaning into him eagerly, warmth flaring at his shoulder where she brushed.

“Very well,” he said, “but no laughing.”

“It was a year or two before Roger’s death, when Shanks and Buggy were first with us. The little scamps used to prank everyone on the ship, me most especially when they’d been scolded.” Shakky leaned in, head tilting up encouragingly, and Rayleigh tossed back his drink. “This particular time... you know, I can’t remember what I’d yelled at them for? Something ridiculous, surely. It always was with those two.”

“Doesn’t matter, get to the good part!” she demanded, and Rayleigh chased down his wandering thoughts, catching them and forcing them back to the story.

“Right, so they snuck into my room one night when I was sleeping, after a big party, when I wasn’t all with it, and they dyed by beard.”

She snorted. “That hardly counts as embarrassing! What color was it?”

Rayleigh shook his head. “Just wait. And they were more ambitious than that. They dyed each stripe a different color!” He gestured to his beard, and Shakky’s eyes widened and she burst out laughing. He let a smile cross his face. It had been pretty funny. “I was blond then, and they bleached one to almost white, and then red, brown, and black in order.” He rubbed his chin subconsciously as he waited for her to calm down.

“Oh wow, that must has looked ridiculous!” She glanced at him consideringly. “ Or...”

“I was furious of course, mostly because they’d pulled one over on me.” Alcohol warmed his blood, and made him decide to tell the full story. She’d wanted embarrassing after all. “Roger laughed so hard, but there was no way to fix it. We were... god, I don’t remember where, but there was no where to buy hair dye for a good long time. So I had to get used to it, because they’d used everything they had up.”

Shakky was pressed up against him thigh to shoulder, her head rolling over to his shoulder for support, and she hummed, urging him to continue as she topped up their glasses. “Roger caught me touching it up after the next island.” She spit out her drink, coughing. “What? It looked dashing I thought, and it just looked odd when it started growing out. Served the brats right anyway, thinking they’d pulled one over on me.”

Shakky sputtered, finally recovering her breath. “How long?”

“Almost a year,” he said and sighed. She didn’t stop laughing for a long time, and when she managed to smother her fit of giggles, finally sinking down to the bar to keep from making eye contact with him as she gasped for breath.

“That was a good one.” She smiled up at him wickedly, head still pillowed on her arms. “Now about your reward... Perhaps we should settle up?”

“An excellent idea.” He grinned down at her, affection welling up in him at her easy acceptance and teasing. Who’d have thought he’d be lucky enough to find love, after all he’d been through?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaboLaw for an anon on tumblr! 
> 
> Warnings: hospital, blood, description of wound, doctor and patient relationship (though Law keeps it professional as best as I could manage)

“And what exactly are you doing here? Again?” Law crossed his arms and radiated disapproval. It never seemed to help, but it made him feel better.

Sabo grinned at him cheekily from the hospital bed. The nurses had taken his vitals, giggling because they knew nothing was wrong. They shouldn’t have even brought him out of the waiting room. God knows who he’d charmed to get back here. “Well, doc, this time--”

“No, you are not wasting my time like this again. I’m glad you’re having fun with this, but while I’m here there are people that need actual treatment.” Satisfaction curled in his gut, when Sabo looked taken aback. He was flattered, truly he was, but wasting a doctor’s time in a hospital was a serious offense.

“I just--”

“I’m going to see someone who actually needs medical attention now, or did you  forget you’d be taking away my time from someone actually injured or sick? Please refrain from bothering me at work. Next time, I’ll keep you here for a psych. eval.”

Sabo’s eyes were wide, and Law felt the tiniest bit guilty at his horror stricken expression. He squashed it and turned on his heel.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think--” Law paused to sign off on the paperwork a giggling nurse held out to him long enough to catch Sabo’s mutter to himself.“Idiot!”

Well, he knew that much at least, Law mused as he walked down the hall to finish his lunch he’d had to abandon when Sabo came in. It was a shame too because if he’d just asked him out when he’d come in that time with Luffy or any of the times they’d run into each other since Law had been shanghaied into friendship with Luffy, Law might have said yes.

But he was an idiot. So Law thought nothing more of it, thumbing through a MKSAP while he ate a sandwich.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t even a day later when Law got paged for a knife wound. As an emergency room doctor in a big city, that wasn’t as rare as he’d have liked, and he rushed down to the ER. As soon as he stepped around the curtain, he began snapping out orders for a blood test. But he froze at the sight of the familiar face, now pale from blood loss and eerily unanimated, so different from his usual sunny expression.

“You’re going to have to page Dr. Crocus,” he told the nurse, the words foreign on numb lips, like they weren’t his own. “I’m afraid I’m too close to this patient.” The nurse nodded grimly, and Law couldn’t prevent himself from pacing as they waited, even as he helped stop the bleeding from the wound in his leg. It looked like an artery had gotten nicked from the amount of blood, and Law bit his lip.

He couldn’t shake the nervous energy dogging his heels, not with Sabo’s bloodless lips caught in a grimace of pain. Sabo was completely unconscious, and Law’s mind whirred with odds and possibilities that were in no way reassuring or conducive to helping.

It was a relief when Crocus arrived, look one look at him and shoved him out of the room. “His family is waiting out there. Go see them and take the rest of the day off.”

“But--”

“That’s an order.” Law didn’t bother to point out that Crocus didn’t have the authority to order him to go home, he just nodded and made his way creakily to the waiting room, stumbling more than once. When he got to the doors that separated the anxious families from the patients, he took a deep breath. Luffy and Ace and anyone else out there needed reassurance. It wouldn’t do to go out there looking frazzled.

There was no reason to be worried, logically. A wound like that was hardly life threatening with quick treatment.

He pulled on his usual composed face like a mask and went out to face Luffy and the others.

 

* * *

 

When Law knocked on Sabo’s hospital room door brusquely and entered without waiting for an answer, he was relieved almost at once. He’d been kept away all morning with patients and couldn’t make it, though he’d looked over his notes before he’d left last night when Sabo was still asleep. It was good to see him sitting up and looking immeasurably bored.

He drooped as soon as he caught sight of Law, looking so much like a scolded puppy Law had to bit back a smile.

“They told me you refused to treat me yesterday, and I just wanted to apologize again, Law. I never meant to do any of that: I just wanted to see you! I didn’t think it through.” He wilted further, and Law was about to take pity on him when he continued. “I didn’t think it through for any of the four times, and oh, god why did you let me get away with it that long? You should have said something, I feel so bad. I--”

Law couldn’t help it anymore and let loose a snicker.“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” He smiled when Sabo just pouted at him. “I wouldn’t have excused myself because of that. There has to be more to it than simple annoyance, and if I had treated you I couldn’t have given you this.” He handed Sabo his number, hastily scrawled on the back of a napkin from the doctor’s lounge.

Sabo gaped at him. “I’m off Friday, and you should be out and walking well before then,” Law said, nodding at the paper with his number. “Do us both a favor and stay out of the hospital from now on, okay?”


End file.
